


Conexiones

by The_Platypus_Trickster



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Frequency AU, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Platypus_Trickster/pseuds/The_Platypus_Trickster
Summary: Charles Xavier es un joven biólogo que tras una relación tormentosa decide iniciar una nueva vida en un nuevo hogar con el apoyo de su familia pero, justo cuando Charles se siente más solo y aislado que nunca, encontrará consuelo en la voz de un misterioso hombre llamado Erik pero ¿Estará preparado para desvelar los secretos y enfrentar los peligros que implica enamorarse de él?





	1. Portada




	2. Una Nueva Vida

Charles Francis Xavier había nacido como el hijo mayorde una buena familia de las afueras de Manchester en Inglaterra, con una gran fortuna y un linaje bien considerado. Charles había sido un niño solitario casi toda su infancia hasta que, cuando cumplió siete años, sus padres adoptaron a una niña de cuatro años, rubia y de ojos azules llamada Raven, ambos se habían criado en una gran casa familiar, con gente que les daban siempre todo lo que deseaban en lugar de lo que necesitaban, como el hecho de advertirles de los monstruos que habitaban el mundo, aunque Raven había visto suficiente monstruos a sus cuatro años como para ser más consciente y menos confiada que su hermano. Desde edad temprana, Charles había mostrado una gran inteligencia con lo que, para que pudiese llegar a su máximo potencial, su familia lo envió América con un tutor cuando cumplió los once años ya los doce había entrado ya a la universidad, sacando siempre las mejores notas de su clase. Al principio de su tiempo en la universidad, Charles había sido no solo el más joven y pequeño, también el más tímido, sin embargo, al cumplir los dieciséis, a medida que fue creciendo, se convirtió en el más popular, su piel sonrosada y suave y sus enormes ojos azules llamaban siempre la atención, se volvió más extrovertido y más coqueto, hasta que cumplió los dieciocho y conoció a un chico llamado Peter Harris.

 Peter era todo lo que podía soñar en un hombre y más, era cariñoso, atento, unos años mayor que él, lo que le daba la sensación de sentirse protegido, incluso se había mudado con él y soñaba con su futura boda, no obstante, con el tiempo, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar poco a poco, Peter empezó a mostrarse más posesivo, más brusco, más enfadado por todo, sus rápidos movimientos asustando a Charles día tras día. Durante cuatro años había vivido una relación tormentosa que le aterrorizaba terminar porque eso significaría quedarse completamente solo, cada vez estaba más encerrado en sí mismo, más asustado,  hasta que su rebelde hermana pequeña Raven y su mejor amigo Hank, un muchacho al que le había hecho de tutor en su segundo año de universidad, le obligaron a ver la realidad, que él era más fuerte que todo aquello, que él no se merecía lo que le estaban haciendo, que Peter no se lo merecía a él, le hicieron ver que era más fuerte e independiente de lo que Peter le había hecho creer y así fue como Charles recogió una noche sus cosas y, con la ayuda de los que le querían realmente, dejó a Peter, cortando la relación y mudándose con Hank.

Vivir con Hank era agradable, él y su hermana habían empezado a salir, lo que no podía alegrarle más, porque sabía que su amigo cuidaría a la chica con su propia vida, por desgracia, el apartamento era pequeño y nadie tenía intimidad, por ello, un año más tarde y tras conseguir su último doctorado en biología, buscó un trabajo en un laboratorio y una casa que pudiese permitirse.

\- _¿Has encontrado algo ya?_ – Preguntó Hank una mañana al verlo llegar a la cocina con cara de pocos amigos y evidentes ojeras durante su único día libre.

 

- _Todas son muy caras u horribles e infestadas, estoy desesperado, a estas alturas, para ser sincero tomaría aceptaría cualquier oferta que me hiciesen_ – Suspiró yendo a servirse un café justo cuando su hermana entraba, a tiempo para escucharle quejarse.

 

\- _Bien, porque he encontrado la casa perfecta, así que vístete y vámonos_ – Se apresuró a decir Raven, besando la mejilla de Hank.

 

 _\- ¿La casa perfecta? Háblame de ella_ – Pidió el joven y recién licenciado biólogo, dando un sorbo a su café y tomando una de las tostadas de su compañero.

 

\- _Bien, es una casa de dos plantas, está ya amueblada, incluso tiene algunos libros, la venden así, no hay que cambiarle nada más que ponerle un sistema de seguridad, aunque mientras tanto puedo darte mi bate de aluminio_.

 

\- _Raven ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que voy a comprar esa casa? Ni siquiera la he visto_ – Rodó los ojos Charles.

 

La chica se acercó a él, robándole un mordisco de la tostada y dándole un beso en la mejilla – _Porque yo sí la he visto, es acogedora, pequeña, con sitio de sobra, se vende barata._

\- _Si tan barata debe es, tiene que tener algo malo_.

 

- _Creo que algo le pasó a alguien, la policía tuvo la casa acordonada por meses, por eso no consiguen venderla, mientras no te importa lo que pasó, es tuya_.

 

- _No pierdes nada por intentarlo_ – Sugirió Hank, no por apoyar a su novia, si no por ayudar a su indeciso amigo.

 

Aún pensativo, Charles terminó su café, la tostada y corrió a vestirse y, media hora más tarde, se encontró sentado entre Hank y Raven en la parte trasera de un taxi que los llevó a la propiedad en venta. La casa tenía dos plantas, un jardín generoso cubierto de vegetación silvestre que había florecido  sin control debido al abandono, probablemente tendría que darle una mano de pintura y, en las escaleras delanteras, una mujer de sonrisa de anuncio y un chillón traje rosa los esperaba. La mujer los había guiado por la casa, la cual tenía cosas en cajas y otras en las estanterías, como si alguien estuviese en mitad de una mudanza o, recordando las palabras de Raven, como si alguien hubiese estado guardando las cosas de un ser querido en cajas y se hubiese rendido a mitad de camino, lo cual Charles no era capaz de decidir qué era peor.

Quien quiera que fuese el que había decorado la casa, lo había hecho bien, todos aquellos muebles, el ambiente, hacían que Charles se sintiese en casa y tras saber el precio y que se vendía barato debido a que alguien había muerto dentro, decidió ignorarel pasado de la propiedad y tras una llamada a sus padres, firmó el cheque y suspiró aliviado porque al fin tenía un lugar de su propiedad.

Durante el siguiente mes los tres se dedicaron a limpiar el jardín, quitar las malas hierbas, cortar el césped, podar los árboles... También pintaron el exterior de la casa y limpiaron el interior de arriba abajo a fondo, respetando las cosas que había allí colocadas antes de llevar las suyas propias.

- _¿Qué vas a hacer con todas estas cosas del anterior dueño?_ – Preguntó Raven en la sala de estar, mirando entre los viejos libros con una copa de vino en la mano, habían terminado de llevar las cajas de su hermano y ahora se encontraban cómodos habiendo cenado una pizza y viendo el televisor mientras se relajaban.

 

- _Voy a quedármelas, al menos las que puedan serme de utilidad, las demás las donaré_.

 

\- _A mí me daría… No lo sé, algo_ – Comentó Hank sentado en un rincón del cómodo sofá.

 

\- _Es que siento curiosidad ¿Vosotros no? Excepto sus fotos, todas sus cosas están aquí, me gustaría saber más de él, sus libros dicen que sabía alemán y si decoró la casa, tenía muy gusto, es como un misterio para resolver_ – Sonrió Charles emocionado.

 

\- _Eso es raro hasta para ti, en fin, por cierto, cariño ¿Le has enseñado lo que encontramos en el desván?_

 

\- _No_ – Negó el chico levantando las gafas por el puente de su nariz con un dedo y al ver la mirada de su novia, se puso en pie, saliendo de la habitación para volver al cabo de un instante con una caja grande y cubierta de una capa de polvo, Raven sacó de encima de un viejo escritorio que había en esquina los libros que su hermano había dejado allí aquella mañana dejándolos en el suelo, ayudando a Hank a abrir la caja y poner sobre el escritorio un viejo aparato, junto con un micrófono.

 

\- _¿Es eso lo que creo que es?_ – Preguntó Charles curioso y casi emocionado.

 

- _Si crees que es una radio, sí, sí que lo es, estaba en un rincón del desván, escondida tras un baúl viejo con cosas de la segunda guerra mundial_ – Sonrió Hank terminando de colocarla, enchufándola, descubriendo para desgracia general de todos que no funcionaba.

 

- _¿Crees que puedes arreglarla?_

 

\- _Hermanito, mi chico seguro puede arreglar cualquier cosa, la pregunta es si alguien que no sea la policía o el ejército tienen una de estas para que puedas hablar con ellos._

 

Hank logró quitar la cubierta, empezando a trastear con los cables, probando todo lo que podía ver desconectado o que necesitase cambiarse, diciendo al cabo de unos segundos mientras volvía a colocar la carcasa, rascándose la nuca – _Lo siento Raven, no encuentro el motivo, tendría que funcionar._

 

_\- No te preocupes, seguro que solo estás cansado, ya es tarde y hemos estado trabajando duro todo el día._

 

\- _Tal vez deberíamos irnos a dormir ¿Queréis quedaros esta noche?_

 

\- _No gracias, queremos aprovechar que al fin tenemos el apartamento para nosotros, no sé si me entiendes._

 

 _\- ¡Raven!_ – Exclamó Charles mientras Hank se sonrojaba.

 

Tras despedirse de su familia, al fin se quedó solo en su nueva casa, completamente solo y esa sola idea lo aterrorizó, sobretodo cuando los de la empresa de seguridad que había contratado no llegarían hasta el día siguiente, recogió toda la casa, cerrando cada ventana y puerta, asegurándose dos veces de hacerlo antes de coger el bate que le había dado su hermana, apagar todas las luces e ir a su dormitorio en la planta de arriba, cerrando la puerta con llave y metiéndose en cama, deseando nada más que poder descansar, sin embargo, incapaz de caer en la inconsciencia, despertándose una y otra vez, en mitad de la noche Charles había encendido el televisor que había hecho instalar justo frente a su cama, logrando al fin dormirse.

Eran altas horas de la madrugada, el silencio reinaba en toda la casa, excepto en el dormitorio del biólogo, que dormía echo un ovillo, tapado hasta los ojos, bañado por la luz del televisor, en el cual retransmitían las noticias en diferido, el bajo volumen, como un murmullo en el fondo, hablando de un extraño fenómeno estelar, una aurora boreal capaz de verse en todo el continente americano.

El cielo oscuro salpicado de estrellas, brillantes luceros luchando contra el brillo naranja de la ciudad cuando una explosión silenciosa en el firmamento sucedió y, sin previo aviso,  luces verdes y azules iluminaron todo. En la casa, en la sala de estar de Charles Xavier, una vieja radio estropeada reposaba sobre un viejo escritorio cuando, de repente, el aparato cobró vida, encendiéndose y, una voz ligeramente distorsionada, surgió del aparato.

- ** _Aquí 7WDX ¿Hay alguien ahí?_**


	3. La voz al otro lado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está dedicado a Karla porque ayer fue su cumpleaños.
> 
> ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KARLA!!!

La primera luz de la mañana lo despertó, estaba cansado y ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en donde estaba hasta que salió de la habitación y fue recibido por una casa vacía, ya no estaba en casa con Peter ni en el apartamento con Hank, aquel lugar era suyo, solo suyo… Sólo. Una sensación de vacío y frío se instaló en su pecho y Charles no pudo sino darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que estaba realmente solo, que no despertaría para encontrar a alguien durmiendo en la cama a su lado, que su hermana no aporrearía su puerta para despertarlo, estaba completamente solo, en un mundo que ahora se le antojaba aterrador.

Bajó las escaleras frotándose los ojos en busca de una taza de café cuando escuchó algo que lo hizo detenerse y la sangre se le heló por un momento, una voz, dentro de la casa, de su casa, subió las escaleras de puntillas para coger el bate que Raven le había dado y bajó silencioso como un ratón, revisando toda la casa hasta que escuchó el origen del ruido desde la puerta de la sala de estar, saliendo de la radio, una voz grave, que parecía cantar en alemán, reconociendo la melodía como una vieja canción de amor de Elvis, se quedó unos segundos, cerrando los ojos para escucharlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y, moviéndose por un impulso, corrió hasta la radio, presionando el botón y diciendo con la desesperación de un naufrago abandonado – _¡Estoy aquí!_

Al hablar, la persona que cantaba al otro lado se detuvo y aunque no podía verle, Charles juraría que se podía notar  la sonrisa en su voz cuando escuchó a aquel desconocido decir – **_Eres el primero en responderme…_ ** – De repente la estática se impuso y la radio se apagó, dejándolo allí, sin saber quien era, sin saber porqué la radio había decidido encenderse por su cuenta, sin saber porqué el haber escuchado aquella voz y haber perdido la conexión le hacían sentirse más vacío que nunca.

Sabía que aún debía ir al trabajo, con lo que fue a por su café y a vestirse, siempre con el oído atento, por si volvía a encenderse la radio, pero no lo hizo y tuvo que irse. Se convenció a sí mismo que se estaba obsesionando con aquella voz sin rostro porque se sentía solo, que probablemente solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas, no obstante, eso no le impidió pedirle a su hermana y a Hank, las únicas personas en las que confiaba realmente, que aprovechasen que los de la compañía de seguridad debían ir para instalar la nueva alarma para que el chico le echase de nuevo un ojo a la radio, esperando que pudiese arreglarla.

El día se le escapó entre sus obligaciones e investigaciones, el trabajo en el laboratorio no era fácil y le resultaba estresante, pero le ayudaba a pagar las facturas y le permitía tener unos cómodos ahorros para cuando decidiese hacer otra cosa con su vida, al menos eso le gustaba creer, ya que si lo pensaba detenidamente, él no tenía vida.

Cuando llegó a casa era tarde, en el camino de regreso había recibido una llamada de Raven para darle el código de la alarma y para decirle que, aunque Hank había revisado todos los cables, desgraciadamente no encontraba porqué no funcionaba la radio pero que, a pesar de su doctorado en ingeniería, no tenía experiencia con aquel tipo de circuitos, que seguiría investigando si tan importante era para él, a lo que él solo pudo responder desanimado que no tenía importancia, que lo olvidase, que probablemente solo se debía a que las cosas eran así. Se quedó en la puerta del jardín, observando la casa en silencio, todas las luces apagadas, inspiró profundamente y caminó los pasos que lo separaban de la puerta principal, abrió la puerta, introdujo el código de la alarma y encendió las luces, todas las luces de la planta baja, caminó hacia la cocina, dejando caer su bolsa y su abrigo por el camino y quitándose los zapatos, haciéndose un sándwich frío de pavo y pepperoni y yendo a la sala de estar, dejándose caer en una butaca y encendiendo el televisor, mirando la pantalla sin prestar realmente a lo que estaban echando cuando, de repente, el sonido de la estática lo hizo paralizarse como un ciervo ante los faros de un coche, no atreviéndose a mover un solo músculo por si solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

 

\- **_Hola, aquí 7WDX_ ** – Comenzó a decir la voz entre la estática, repitiéndolo hasta que su voz fue más clara, diciendo con el tono de alguien que mantiene una pequeña esperanza – **_No sé si estás ahí o si puedes oírme, pero_** …

 

Charles apretó el plato con fuerza entre sus dedos  y se levantó como por un resorte, caminando hasta el escritorio donde abandonó su cena a medio comer y presionó el botón del micrófono con fuerza – _7WDX, aquí alguien que realmente no tiene idea de estas cosas, por favor, no te vayas, sí, estoy aquí._

 

\- **_Hola, empezaba a pensar que te había imaginado_ ** – Recibió como respuesta y algo en su pecho se hinchó, como si el peso que oprimía su corazón se hubiese desvanecido.

 

\- _Yo también empezaba a pensar lo mismo_ – Sonrió Charles aún de pie – _Por cierto, no tuve oportunidad de decirte que me gusta como cantas._

 

Una risa grave se escuchó desde el otro lado, momento que aprovechó para ir a por una silla al comedor y sentarse frente al escritorio al tiempo que el desconocido decía – **_Siento que tuvieses que escuchar eso, es una tradición, por el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre, canto su canción favorita por la frecuencia por la que solía hablar con ella._**

 

\- _Eso es muy bonito, y realmente cantas bien_ – Sonrió enternecido – _Por cierto, soy Charles Xavier_.

 

\- **_Encantado Charles, yo soy Erik Lehnserr, puedo preguntarte ¿Cómo has venido a parar al maravilloso mundo de, como suelen decirme todo, los abuelos radiofónicos?_**

 

\- _Me mudé a una casa que vendían con todo el mobiliario, el novio de mi hermana encontró esta radio en el desván_ – Murmuró Charles, con una mano sobre el botón del micrófono y el otro en su comida.

 

\- **_La mía era de mi abuelo, era un joven soldado alemán, hasta que Hitler llegó al poder y entonces huyó con la chica que le gustaba y todos los judíos que pudo salvar hacia Inglaterra, aunque luego pidió ayudar al ejército inglés y le tocó volver al frente, así que se hizo con una radio y buscó una frecuencia vacía y no importaba donde lo enviasen, siempre se comunicaba con ella por esa frecuencia._**

 

\- _Déjame adivinar ¿Ella era tu abuela?_

 

- ** _No, era su hermana_** – Respondió Erik divertido – **_Cuando se casaron, mi abuelo tuvo que buscar otra frecuencia que nadie más utilizase para comunicarse con ella y que luego mi madre insistió en usar para comunicarse conmigo, por la otra, hasta el día de su muerte, la hermana de mi abuela se dedicaba a transmitir lo que opinaba de mi abuelo por haberla abandonado, nunca he oído tantos insultos juntos._**

 

\- _Dime que estás de broma_ – Dijo Charles entre risas.

 

\- **_Te lo juro,es completamente en serio_**.

 

La sonrisa que ocupaba su rostro llegaba a ser dolorosa, pero parecía permanente pegada a sus labios, tomando la manta que descansaba sobre el reposabrazos del sofá, se la echó sobre los hombros, pegado durante horas a aquel aparato, con el miedo de que desapareciese, la conexión con Erik era inmediata, se sentía bien hablando con él, era como charlar con un viejo un amigo, una conversación sobre los temas más insignificantes, sin embargo, había dejado de sentirse solo.

 

\- _Por cierto Erik_ – Comenzó a decir mientras arrastraba las palabras por el sueño, reprimiendo un bostezo – _¿Cuántos años tienes?_

 

\- _**Veintiséis ¿Y tú?**_

 

\- _Veintitrés años_ – Bostezó sonoramente murmurando avergonzado – _Lo siento_.

 

- ** _Deberías ir a dormir, estás cansado_** – Lo reprendió Erik – **_Llevamos horas hablando._**

 

\- _Pero es que no quiero que desaparezcas_ – Ronroneó Charles agotado, envolviéndose aún más en la manta.

 

\- **_Charles, yo no voy a desaparecer, te lo prometo, seguiré aquí cuando vuelvas, sobretodo porque tengo un disparo en el muslo y mi jefe me tiene en arresto domiciliario_**.

 

\- _Espera ¿Qué?_ – Preguntó asustado – _Lehnserr ¿En qué demonios trabajas?_

 

- ** _Detective de homicidios, el más joven del departamento, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien, fue un tiro limpio, ahora ve a dormir, por favor_**.

 

Charles se puso en pie sonriendo – _De acuerdo, me iré a dormir, pero por favor, necesito que me prometas que te cuidarás._

 

\- **_Te lo prometo, ahora ve a dormir, yo estaré aquí cuando vuelvas._**

 

\- _¿Cantarás para mí?_ – Preguntó confiando en él para que no aprovechase su vulnerabilidad.

 

- ** _Por supuesto, que descanses_**.

Charles caminó hasta el sofá, dejándose caer envuelto en la manta, no queriendo alejarse de la sensación que hablar con Erik le provocaba, era solo una voz lejana, pero al mismo tiempo lo sentía cercano, como si lo conociese de toda la vida, como si pudiese sentir su presencia en toda la casa, una vez se sintió cómodo, cerró los ojos, y pronto quedó dormido al sonido de una canción de amor cantada por la grave voz de su nuevo amigo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó animado, feliz, más incluso que cuando se enamoró de su ex, se sentía libre, como si con darse un pequeño impulso fuese capaz de echar a volar, sin embargo, un suspiro apenado escapó de sus labios al ver la radio apagada, parecía solo funcionar al llegar la noche, tenía la esperanza de que al llegar del trabajo él estaría allí esperándole para recibirle. Y así fue, durante los siguientes cuatro días, Charles se despertaba solo en la casa en el sofá, sin embargo, no importaba lo mal que le fuese el día, en cuanto volvía, allí estaba él llamándole siempre a la misma hora, su cambio fue evidente, parecía brillar con luz propia, estaba más animado, más dispuesto a arriesgarse, incluso Raven lo había notado y una mañana fue junto con Hank a visitar a su hermano, quien no tardó en confesarle todo lo que había sucedido, con aquella expresión de niño enamorado, cambiando el detalle de que hablaba con él a través de la radio para decir que se habían conocido por internet.

 

\- _¿Cómo sabes que no es un psicópata?_ – Preguntó Raven preocupada.

 

\- _No es ningún psicópata, es un policía y además vive aquí, en esta misma ciudad_.

 

\- _Si como dices trabaja en el departamento de policía de la ciudad, conozco a un viejo amigo de mi padre, esdetective de homicidios, Logan Howlett, tal vez él conozca a ese tal Erik_ – Propuso Hank tomando su teléfono y enviándole un mensaje, no tardando ni dos segundos en recibir un mensaje del propio Logan pidiendo reunirse con quien preguntaba por el detective Lehnserr.

Aquello los había puesto nerviosos a los tres, Raven quería mantener a salvo a su hermano y Hank a su amigo, no obstante, el mayor les pidió que se mantuviesen al margen y fue a reunirse con Logan en la cafetería que habían acordado. Y allí se plantó, nervioso, mirando a todas partes en busca del detective mientras esperaba por su café.

 

- _¿Charles Xavier?_ – Preguntó una voz grave tras él, haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

 

\- _¿Detective Howlett?_ – Murmuró Charles inseguro, dándose la vuelta para encontrar a un hombre que apenas le sacaba una cabeza, con barba y pelo canosos, no parecía tener más de cuarenta pero se veía que el estilo de vida que llevaba le había pasado factura.

 

Charles recogió su café y caminó con el detective hasta una pequeña mesa en un rincón donde el muchacho se quedó miró la taza entre sus manos, sintiéndose intimidado, antes de que el detective, que parecía intentar leer sus intenciones dijo con voz rasposa – _Eres un chico, demasiado joven para haber conocido a Erik ¿Por qué has preguntado por él?_

 

\- _No soy tan joven, solo me lleva tres años y pregunto por él porque le conozco._

 

Logan lo observó, viendo ninguna malicia en los azules ojos de cachorro del chico y tomó una vieja foto del bolsillo interior de su abrigo que lo representaba a él más joven y lleno de vida junto a un hombre alto, de ojos verdes y sonrisa sincera, señalando a su compañero y diciendo algo que a Charles se le haría imposible olvidar – _Si le conocieses, sabrías que Erik Lehnserr lleva diez años muerto._


	4. La promesa a los muertos

La conversación con Logan lo había dejado aturdido, había puesto su mejor sonrisa y había vuelto a casa casi en modo automático ¿Erik? ¿Muerto? ¿Cómo podía ser aquello? ¿Cómo?  cuando cada noche hablaba con él, cuando había desnudado hasta los aspectos más íntimos de su alma ante aquella voz incorpórea ¿Y si había otro Erik Lehnserr? ¿Tal vez una broma de Logan? ¿O que era Erik el que le estaba gastando una broma? Charles no podía dejar de pensar en todas aquellas posibilidades, prefería que aquello solo fuese una broma de mal gusto por parte de un amigo a que alguien desconocido le hubiese jugado una broma cruel, que hubiese jugado con su corazón, su ansiedad creciendo por minutos.

En cuanto llegó a casa, cerró la puerta con llave tras él y fue a su dormitorio, sentándose sobre la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo por unos minutos hasta que cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente tratando de calmarse, su mano fue al bolsillo de su abrigo en busca de su teléfono, sin embargo, dio con otra cosa, al principio y por el tacto, creyó que sería la tarjeta del Detective, por ello la tomó con dos dedos y la sacó del bolsillo, para descubrir que en realidad era la foto que Logan le había mostrado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se la había llevado. Se fijó en la imagen con mayor detalle, Logan era fácil de reconocer, bajo, con el ceño fruncido pero gesto amable, unas cuantas canas y arrugas menos y a su lado, con una sonrisa arrogante que mostraba todos sus dientes, blancos como los de un tiburón, ambos con uniforme policial en lo que parecía ser una gala o una graduación policial, no estaba seguro de si aquel era el mismo hombre con el que hablaba, pero debía admitir que era atractivo.

Entre sus dudas y preguntas sin respuesta y sabiendo que no podía hacer nada hasta que la radio volviese a cobrar vida, terminó por quedarse dormido con la fotografía sobre su pecho, soñando con un hombre de ojos verdes y voz grave que le susurraba al oído palabras de amor. Al llegar la noche, Charles comenzó a despertar, alcanzando a vislumbrar una sombra sobre su cuerpo y el fantasma del calor de una caricia sobre su mejilla, asustado abrió los ojos por completo, apartándose hacia atrás, suspirando aliviado al ver que no había nadie más allí con él, un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

\- _**¿Hola?**_ – Llegó de repente la voz distorsionada desde la planta de abajo.

Charles saltó de la cama y se dirigió escaleras abajo hacia el salón, sin importarle que toda la casa estuviese a oscuras, se dejó caer en la silla frente a la radio y encendió la lámpara que había dejado sobre el escritorio, su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, su voz y sus manos temblaban, quería llorar, sin embargo, cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones antes de apretar el botón bajo el micrófono y responder – _Hola_.

 _ **\- ¿Estás bien?**_ – Preguntó Erik preocupado.

 

\- _Yo… Sí, yo hoy he ido a ver a alguien_ – Empezó a decir Charles, notando las lágrimas empezar a asomar por sus ojos.

  
   
\- **_Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, lo sabes ¿Verdad? Pareces triste ¿Qué te tiene así?_**

  
   
\- _Erik, por favor, no me hagas esto más difícil, yo, quiero decirte que esta mañana he ido a ver a alguien, he ido a ver al detective Logan Howlett._

  
  
_- **Espera ¿Qué? Logan no me ha dicho nada** – _ Sonrió Erik animado.

  
   
- _A mí, a mí me ha dicho que su antiguo compañero Erik Lehnserr está muerto, que lleva diez años muerto, con lo que tú no puedes ser, significa que me has mentido ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿ Te has divertido jugando conmigo?_ – En su nerviosismo comenzó a hablar más y más rápido, rompiendo en sollozos.

  
   
\- _**Charles, cálmate, no te entiendo**_ – Le pidió autoritario – _**Respira conmigo, poco a poco, uno dentro, dos fuera, uno dentro, dos fuera…**_

 

Obedeciendo, su respiración comenzó a tranquilizarse poco a poco, y limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos, puso su mano sobre el botón y empezó a decir más despacio – _Logan, me ha dicho que su compañero Erik Lehnserr murió hace diez años, con lo que tú no puedes ser Erik Lehnserr._

 

\- **_Si es Logan con quien has hablado, probablemente solo te estuviese gastando una broma, yo soy Erik Lehnserr, el único que conozco en la comisaría, yo jamás te mentiría._**

 

\- _¿Y cómo puedo saberlo? ¿Cómo cuando ni siquiera nos hemos visto?_

 

\- **_¿Teniendo fe?_**

 

Charles cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, él no creía que Logan tuviese motivos para ocultarle nada, para mentirle, así que esperando solucionar de una vez por todas aquello, tomó su teléfono móvil y buscó el nombre de Erik por primera vez, algo que había querido evitar porque sentía que prefería conocer a la persona de primera mano, no por unas fotos o posts en alguna página en un mal momento, sin embargo, lo que apareció en su pantalla le destrozó el corazón, eran varios links con la noticia de su muerte y el aniversario de su asesinato sin resolver, apretando el botón preguntó – _¿Internet también miente?_

 

\- **_¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?_**

 

\- _Acabo de buscar tu nombre en internet y aquí dice que es el décimo aniversario de la muerte del Detective de homicidios Erik Lehnserr dice que en dos semanas se cumplirán diez años de su muerte así que por favor, dime ¿Cómo puedes ser un hombre que lleva muerto desde dos mil ocho?_ – Dijo acusador, resignado a creer que solo había sido la broma pesada de alguien, lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

 

- ** _¿Estás de broma? ¿Qué llevo diez años muerto? ¿Qué morí en dos mil ocho? Ahora mismo no sé a qué estás jugando, pero no pienso morir en dos semanas y es imposible que si según tu broma llevo muerto desde dos mil ocho se cumplan diez años porque estamos en dos mil ocho._**

 

Charles frunció el ceño, aquello cada vez se volvía más raro, sobre todo porque estaba seguro de que le estaba diciendo la verdad, podía oír la confusión y la frustración en su voz, o tal vez fuese porque realmente quería creerle, quería pensar que la conexión que había sentido entre los dos era real.

 

\- _Eso no es… Escucha, no sé lo que está pasando, una parte de mí quiere creerte y estoy casi seguro de que me dices la verdad, pero esto es, esto es imposible, te juro que estoy en el dos mil dieciocho_ – Tartamudeó nervioso, tratando de pensar una explicación racional para aquello.

 

\- **_¿Cómo puede ser? Eso es imposible…_**

 

\- _Yo, no sé como demostrártelo pero te aseguro que te digo la verdad._

 

Todo quedó en silencio, la luz de la radio seguía encendida, pero solo se podía oír la estática a través del altavoz, lo que hizo a Charles creer que le había perdido.

 

\- **_Creo que sé como comprobarlo, como comprobar que dices la verdad._**

 

\- _¿Cómo?_

 

- ** _Si dices la verdad y muero en dos semanas, voy a escribir un mensaje que dejaré sellado en un sobre, se lo daré a mi abogado para que te lo entregue el día de mañana dentro de diez años, si mañana por la noche puedes decirme cual es el mensaje, entonces podremos estar seguros_** – Dijo Erik firme – R ** _ealmente quiero confiar en lo que estás diciendo pero espero que entiendas que necesito una prueba de que es real._**

 

- _¿Y lo de la fe? Dijiste que debía confiar en que nunca me mentirías, que debía tener fe en ti._

\- **_Charles, tener fe en cuanto a que yo te diría la verdad, pero esto es distinto, si tienes razón significará que voy a morir en dos semanas ¿Se sabe al menos como morí?_**

****

- _Espera, deja que lo consulte_ – Murmuró revisando uno tras uno los distintos links de las noticias hasta encontrar uno que relataba como Erik estaba de baja por una herida de bala y como un asaltante desconocido lo atacó en su casa durante la noche, acabando con su vida de forma cruel e inesperada y se sorprendió aún más al descubrir que la casa en la que…

 

\- **_¿Charles? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Tan terrible es?_**

 

- _Erik, es tu casa, yo ¿Recuerdas que te dije que encontré una radio en el desván de mi nueva casa al mudarme? Cuando me vendieron la casa con muebles y otras cosas dentro, me habían dicho que alguien había muerto aquí, pero no mucho más y, resulta que eras tú, todo este tiempo eras tú._

 

\- **_Por favor, dímelo ¿Cómo moriré?_ ** – Preguntó Erik inseguro.

 

- _Alguien entró en tu casa en mitad de la noche y te mató, pero nunca supieron quien, aún a día de hoy no lo han averiguado_ – Suspiró Charles derrotado.

 

\- **_¿Luché?_**

 

\- _¿A qué te refieres?_

 

\- **_¿Luché por sobrevivir?_**

 

\- _Sí, dicen que sí_ – Murmuró bajo, no sabiendo lo que pretendía con aquello.

 

- ** _No es una mala manera de irse, peleando_** – Dijo Erik en un tono resignado, como aceptando la verdad de lo que le habían dicho, aceptando que iba a morir – **_Me alegro de que si estas son mis últimas semanas en la tierra, pueda pasarlas hablando contigo._**

 

El ambiente tranquilo y animado que solía reinar en sus conversaciones, había sido sustituido por una atmósfera de tristeza y melancolía, como si se estuviesen diciendo adiós, Charles no podía dejar de pensar en que no sabía por qué estaba sucediendo aquello ¿Cómo era que el universo le estaba presentando aquella oportunidad de conocer a alguien increíble para luego arrancarlo de entre sus dedos? Y, en ese instante, cayó en la cuenta de algo.

 

- _¡No van a ser tus últimas dos semanas_! – Exclamó furioso, consigo mismo, con Erik, con el mismo destino, golpeando la mesa con el puño.

 

- ** _¿A qué te refieres? Mañana tendrá que llegarte la carta, la prueba que necesito para saber que estás diciendo la verdad, pero si te llega mi mensaje, no cambiará el hecho de que estoy muerto, de que no podré estar a tu lado._**

 

\- _¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Tenemos dos semanas! No voy a sentarme y resignarme a que mueras sin hacer nada cuando sé que pude salvarte_ – Vociferó Charles – _Voy a resolver tu asesinato, aunque… Estoy aterrorizado y no sé como, pero voy a salvarte Erik, voy a traerte con vida, te lo prometo._


	5. Salto de fe

Con el portátil en su regazo conectado a la impresora inalámbrica, Charles se pasó toda la noche investigando, descargando e imprimiendo toda noticia que pudo encontrar sobre el asesinato,  no fue hasta el amanecer cuando la conexión entre ambos tiempos comenzó a romperse, que Erik consiguió convencerlo para que se fuese a dormir, sin embargo, no queriendo abandonarlo, se limitó a recostarse en el sofá y envolverse en una manta, durmiéndose por el agotamiento en cuanto cerró los ojos, abrazado al montón de papeles que llevaba entre las manos.

Era  pasado mediodía cuando alguien llamó a la puerta despertando a Charles quien, aún adormilado y cansado y envuelto en su manta hasta la cabeza, se levantó aún aturdido por la mala postura y arrastró los pies hacia la puerta, abriéndola para encontrarse al otro lado a un  Logan con el ceño fruncido y un paquete en la mano.

\- _¿Cómo es esto posible?_ – Gruñó el detective con el paquete en la mano.

 

- _¿Cómo es posible qué?_ – Bostezó Charles con los ojos entrecerrados, volviendo al interior de la casa, dejando la puerta abierta, caminó de regreso al sofá dejándose caer aún más dormido que despierto.

 

Logan entró en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sonriendo débilmente por todos los recuerdos que tenía de aquel lugar, viendo que todo seguía igual o casi, siguió al chico a la sala de estar y se sentó en una butaca, enarcando una ceja al ver la vieja radio y dejando el paquete sobre la mesita de café frente a él.

\- _Ayer por la mañana apareciste, afirmando conocer a Erik, aunque no tenías ni trece años cuando él murió y ni siquiera estabas de repente, anoche mientras tomaba unas cervezas con Azazel, un viejo amigo y abogado mío y de Erik, de repente me pregunta que qué día es porque recordó que Erik le pidió que entregase un paquete a alguien llamado Charles Xavier, le dije que yo lo haría y fíjate mi sorpresa cuando investigo y me entero de que estás viviendo en su casa, así que habla_ – Gruñó el hombre malhumorado.

 

\- _Podría explicártelo_ – Murmuró Charles con la cara contra el sofá, tumbado sobre el montón de papeles que había abrazado toda la noche - _Pero no me creerías_.

 

- _Pruébame_ – Lo retó Logan, cómodo en aquella butaca.

 

Suspirando, el más joven se incorporó sentándose en el sofá antes de comenzar a hablar – _Yo no conocía a Erik cuando me mudé aquí, solo me mudé porque la casa era barata y venía ya amueblada… Pero entonces mi amigo Hank y mi hermana encontraron eso en el desván –_ Señaló la vieja radio sobre la mesa – _Al principio no funcionaba, pero entonces una noche empezó a funcionar y así conocí a Erik, cada noche hablo con él._

El detective meditó sobre las palabras del chico, se enorgullecía de poder adivinar cuando alguien mentía, sin embargo, esa historia no podía ser verdad, con lo que lo tanteó – _Así que ¿Hablas con los muertos a través  de la radio?_  


\- _¡No! Yo… no sé como explicarlo, pero cada noche, cuando la radio se enciende, Erik está diez años atrás, semanas antes de morir, él está vivo allí donde está_ – Charles tomó los papeles y se los mostró a Logan – _Estaba intentando encontrar alguna pista, sé que no me crees, pero creo que si puedo encontrar quien lo asesinó, si se lo digo a tiempo, podría salvarlo…_

 

\- _Te creo_.

 

\- _¿Qué?_

 

\- _No me preguntes porqué, pero te creo_ – Confesó Logan asintiendo.

 

- _¿Me ayudarás?_ – Preguntó Charles poniéndose en pie y abandonando la manta.

 

Logan resopló cansado, rascándose su poblada barba, mirando al joven y meditando su respuesta antes de sonreír y asentir – _Sí, es lo mínimo que le debo, nos peleábamos constantemente, pero aún así apreciaba a ese hijo de perra y sé que de ser la situación al revés, él habría intentado hacer lo mismo por mí._

 

- _¿Por donde empezamos?_ – Murmuró mirando hacia el paquete.

 

- _Yo iré a la comisaría, haré una copia del expediente, tú quédate aquí y mira sea lo que sea eso que Erik te ha dejado, conociéndolo es algo privado._

 

El detective se puso en pie, echando una última mirada al chico antes de irse de la casa, negando con la cabeza, si Erik lograba salir de aquella, pensaba recordársela el resto de su vida.

Charles permaneció allí sentando, sonriendo porque empezaba a pensar que era probable que pudiese conseguirlo ahora que contaba con ayuda, tomó su teléfono y envió un mensaje a su jefe, alguien que confiaba en él lo suficiente como para saber que si le decía que estaba enfermo, le creería, porque sabía que al regreso trabajaría con más empeño aún, la verdad es que necesitaba todas las horas del día que pudiese conseguir para poder investigar. Tomó el paquete sobre la mesa, rompiendo el papel que lo envolvía y se encontró con un libro, un pequeño libro de tapas duras que guardaba una sorpresa en su interior, tenía la intención de leerlo, ojearlo, creyendo que tal vez el libro era el mensaje de Erik, sin embargo, al abrirlo se encontró con que las páginas habían sido pegadas y alguien había cortado un pequeño hueco en uno de los lados, lo suficientemente grande como para poder encajar un pequeño y viejopendrive.

Charles cerró el libro, poniéndose en pie y sosteniéndolo contra su corazón corrió escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio, escondiéndolo bajo la almohada antes de bajar a la planta inferior para hacer los preparativos, aquello no era con lo que quisiera ser descuidado, se aseguró de cerrar las cortinas, la puerta con llave, llevó las mantas y cojines del sofá de regreso a su cama, preparó una taza de té y se hizo con una caja de galletas y sus auriculares, subiendo las escaleras con las manos llenas, casi de puntillas, como si caminando de esa manera impidiese derramar una sola gota de su té y colocó todo en su sitio, el té y las galletas sobre su mesita de noche, los cojines y las mantas formando un nido y permaneció unos segundos hasta darse cuenta de que se había olvidado lo más importante.

 

- _Charles, estúpido ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?_ – Murmuró malhumorado para sí mismo mientras corría de nuevo hacia el salón, cogiendo su portátil y corriendo a su dormitorio, donde se encerró y se preparó para ver qué había en aquella memoria.

 

Estaba cómodo, envuelto en mantas, sus auriculares puestos y la puerta cerrada, dio un sorbo de su té mientras el ordenador terminaba de encenderse y una vez listo, enchufó el pendrive, en cuyo interior había un video con un título simple “Para Charles”.

 

[[ **Unos brazos y un pecho anchos, fuertes estaban en primer plano de la cámara, alguien gruñendo algo en alemán, un insulto por el sonido de ello hasta que al final la persona frente a la cámara volvió a sentarse y la cara de Erik apareció ante él, parecía cansado, sus ojos verdes fijos en el objetivo, casi mirándolo directamente a los ojos y empezó a hablar – _Hola Charles, la verdad es que esto es una locura y espero no estar equivocándome, si estás viendo esto, es porque realmente me decías la verdad y realmente desearía que no fuese así, porque significa que el destino es cruel conmigo, permitiéndome conocerte, pero no verte o tocarte, es una desventaja para mí porque al menos tú sí has podido verme…_ – Erik inspiró profundamente, triste, melancólico, mirándose los pies antes de volver a dirigirse a la cámara – _Charles… Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… Sé que no puedo detenerte en esta misión que has montado para salvarme pero te lo suplico, por favor, ve con cuidado y no te pongas en riesgo, no quiero vivir si a cambio de que tú mueras_ – Erik se incorporó lo justo alcanzar a apagar a la cámara y el video se detuvo** ]]

Charles estaba llorando, su labio inferior tembloroso,enormes lágrimas silenciosas cayendo en el té, ahora frío entre sus manos, antes de que su cuerpo empezase a estremecerse, Erik quería estar a su lado, pero la muerte y un psicópata lo separaban de él, pero ahora contaba con ayuda.

El día había transcurrido como en un trance, sin apenas darse cuenta había llegado el atardecer, Logan había pasado de regreso de la comisaría, dejándole una copia del informe de la muerte de su antiguo compañero y asegurándose de que el chico estaba bien antes de irse de nuevo dejándolo solo.

 

\- **_¿Hola?_** – Preguntó la voz distorsionada al otro lado.

 

\- _Bienvenido Erik_ – Sonrió Charles secándose los ojos con el dorso de las manos.

 

\- **_Algo ha sucedido, puedo notarlo en tu voz ¿Has estado llorando?_**

 

- _Yo… No hay motivo por el que ocultarlo… Sí, he estado llorando y es por tu culpa_ – Sollozó inspirando calmadamente para tranquilizarse.

 

\- **_¿Por mi culpa? ¿Qué he hecho?_** – Preguntó Erik confuso.

 

- _Esta mañana ha llegado Logan con el libro, el video en el pendrive_.

 

Se pudo escuchar un suspiro largo al otro lado y luego silencio – ** _Así que es verdad._**

 

\- _¿Al fin me crees?_

 

- ** _Siempre te he creído, pero necesitaba una prueba y teniendo en cuenta que aún acabo de grabar el mensaje y tengo el libro y el pendrive en mi mano, no puedo negarlo más…_**

 

\- _Solo resiste un poco y ayúdame, le conté a Logan la verdad y se ha comprometido a ayudarme, seguro que entre los tres podemos averiguar la verdad y salvarte, él me ha traído la copia del informe sobre tu asesinato, podemos…_

 

\- **_Charles, tranquilo_ ** – Lo interrumpió Erik – **_Hoy no haremos nada, mañana te prometo que te ayudaré pero ahora mismo… Necesito simplemente hablar contigo, en realidad te diría que necesito un abrazo, pero no creo que tu yo de esta época estuviese dispuesto_**.

 

Charles suspiró con media sonrisa, podía notar el miedo en la voz de Erik, un miedo escondido al saber que iba a morir, así que asintió y se dispuso a hablar con él de lo que habían hecho durante todo el día, esta noche era para el consuelo, mañana empezaría la investigación a contrareloj, la carrera contra el destino por la vida del hombre del que estaba enamorado.


	6. Cuando la noche llega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno y parece que estamos llegando a la recta final. Técnicamente el siguiente capítulo es el último pero parece ser que tengo un "contrato matrimonial" para el último fic que terminé y este que según se estipula debo escribir un capítulo bonus con smut y con niños también o me mandan a dormir al patio.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Charles empezó su investigación, sin embargo, no parecía más cerca de encontrar al culpable. Sus ánimos habían decaído y cada vez estaba más encerrado en sí mismo, hablando únicamente con Logan sobre el caso, incluso llegando a ignorar a Erik cuando éste le pidió que se tomase un descanso, que no era sano lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba tumbado en el sofá, las cortinas cerradas y las luces apagadas, montones de papeles repartidos por todo el salón en pequeños montones igualados divididos por quien hizo que y cuando conoció a la víctima, un trozo de cinta adhesiva sobre el botón del micrófono de la radio y una taza de té, frío tras haber sido abandonado por más de tres horas.

 

\- _**Charles**_ – Dijo la voz a través de la radio – **_Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo porque crees que no entiendo lo que quieres hacer por eso no te pediré que respondas pero sí que me escuches…_ ** – Un suspiró pesado se escuchó desde el otro lado – **_¿De qué me servirá sobrevivir a esto si te cuesta a ti tu salud y tu vida?_**

 

Sus hombros se sacudieron mientras lo oía, un brazo sobre sus ojos, ocultando las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, llorando de forma silenciosa por la frustración de no conseguirlo, no atreviéndose a responder por miedo a que su voz lo traicionase.

 

- _No llores, por favor_ – Sonó como un susurro cerca de su oído.

 

Se incorporó sorprendido, mirando a su alrededor y luego hacia la radio y murmuró – _¿Q-Qué has dicho?_

 

\- _**Ya me has oído, por favor, no llores… Y menos por mí.**_

 

- _Pero…_

 

\- **_Nada de peros, ahora obedece y túmbate en el sofá boca arriba bien cómodo y tapado con la manta, por favor_**.

 

Sabiendo que no conseguiría nada discutiendo con él, obedeció, secándose una lágrima con el dorso de la mano, diciendo inseguro – _Ya estoy._

 

\- **_Bien, ahora cierra los ojos y piensa en mí, que estoy contigo_**.

 

Charles cerró los ojos, usando su memoria fotográfica para tratar de recordar cada detalle de su rostro, desde sus ojos verdes hasta su sonrisa de tiburón, dejándose llevar por el agotamiento y sonrió al ver a Erik tumbado junto a él, apartándole un mechón del rostro.

 

\- **_Tú eres la persona más inteligente que he visto jamás, Charles Xavier, pero debes descansar, no estás solo en esto, te lo prometo, yo estoy contigo._**

 

\- _No te vayas Erik_.

 

\- **_No me iré a ningún lado, te lo prometo, me quedaré aquí_** – Le aseguró Erik, tomando su guitarra y empezando cantar una canción con voz calmada.

 

Charles sonrió suspirando profundamente asintiendo con la cabeza terminando por quedarse profundamente dormido, soñando con el día en que podría escuchar el latir de su corazón y sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

 

Logan se presentó en la puerta de la casa en mitad de la noche, no habiendo podido acercarse antes, una bolsa de comida para llevar en la mano ya que estaba seguro que el chico llevaba probablemente más de un día sin comer y sin saber cuanto sin dormir, no obstante, en lugar de llamar a la puerta, sacó de su bolsillo la llave que le habían dado y entró por su propia mano de la forma más silenciosa posible no queriendo molestarlo, sorprendiéndose de  escuchar una voz familiar cantando. Llegó al salón encontrándose con Charles completamente dormido y buscó el origen de la música y su sangre se heló en sus venas al ver la radio iluminada, era la primera vez desde la muerte de su antiguo compañero que estaba a esas horas en esa habitación y lo que le heló la sangre no fue el hecho de que la radio estuviese encendida, si no que la voz que salía de esta era la de – _¿Erik?_

 

La música se detuvo inmediatamente y, de repente, alguien preguntó desde el otro lado – **_¿Logan?_**

 

\- _Maldito hijo de perra, una parte de mí pensaba que el chico estaba loco y que si le dejaba hacer esto se olvidaría y se calmaría y yo conseguiría algo de paz en caso de que consiguiese encontrar algo pero…Tenía razón_ – Gruñó el detective con una media sonrisa mirando hacia la máquina.

 

\- **_No está loco y no levantes la voz o lo despertarás –_** Suspiró Erik con una sonrisa en su voz.

 

Logan tomó asiento frente a la radio, sentándose de forma que podía ver aún a Charles, no queriendo que se despertase – _Escucha, venía a ver al chico para que te diese un recado._

 

\- **_¿Sobre qué?_**

 

- _Es Shaw, buscando quien querría matarte recordé lo que me contaste de tu padre, como murió, hice unas llamadas y me dijeron que Sebastian Shaw, el hombre que mató a tu padre en aquel atraco, salió de la cárcel la semana anterior a tu muerte y la policía le perdió la pista, no se le volvió a ver, puede ser que…_

 

\- **_¿Qué venga desde Alemania a matarme? La verdad no me extrañaría, ese bastardo racista quería acabar con toda mi familia por ser judíos, por favor, no le digas nada a Charles, quiero que lo protejas, si se entera de la existencia de Shaw y hace demasiadas preguntas, si Shaw sigue por ahí, podría ir a por él y no quiero, no podemos dejar que le pase nada y conmigo muerto ahí, dependo de ti para que así sea._**

 

El viejo detective se pasó ambas manos por la cara resoplando con cansancio, quería negarse, quería olvidarse de eso, sin embargo, por más que lo odiase sabía que tenía razón, si alguien se fijaba en Charles y trataba de atacarlo, Erik no podía protegerlo, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si había sido Shaw – _De acuerdo, lo haré, buscaré todos tus casos y le daré más trabajo para investigar, yo preguntaré en la calle._

 

\- **_Gracias, sé que no siempre nos llevamos bien pero gracias por cuidarlo_**.

 

\- _Es un buen chico, demasiado puro para un pervertido como tú_ – Bromeó.

 

\- **_Dice el que entra en una casa ajena en mitad de la noche sin despertar al dueño_**.

 

Por primera vez en diez años, Logan Howlett no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, definitivamente había echado en falta a Erik, se rascó el mentón y resopló – _Erik voy a irme, pero ten cuidado, llama a alguien para que se quede contigo toda la noche, incluso a mí de ser necesario, por favor, monta una fiesta si debes hacerlo…_

 

\- _**Viejo amigo, confía en mí, sé lo que me hago.**_

 

\- _Eso dijiste aquel fin de semana en Las Vegas cuando celebramos que nos habíamos graduado de la academia y acabaste con la lengua en la garganta de aquella drag queen._

 

De repente, alguien se echó a reír tras ellos, Logan miró hacia Charles, quien se estaba doblando sobre sí mismo con lágrimas en los ojos, diciendo entre carcajadas – _Lo Siento, me desperté porque oí ruido y debo decir que discutís como un viejo matrimonio._

 

- ** _Vaya, mira quien se divierte con nuestra desgracia_** – Murmuró Erik.

 

\- _Vale, esta es mi señal para irme_ – Gruñó el detective con media sonrisa, rodando los ojos – _Solo pasé para traerte algo de comer, así que ya sabes._

 

\- _No, por favor, me encanta oíros interactuar_.

 

\- _**Charles vuélvete a dormir**_ – Le pidió Erik con una sonrisa.

 

Charles tomó asiento en el sofá con la bolsa de comida en su regazo –  _Primero voy a comer algo_.

 

Logan se puso en pie, despeinando al chico como si fuese su hermano pequeño, resoplando mientras dirigía su mirada a la radio – _Id con cuidado los dos, no quiero tener que asistir a otro funeral…_

 

\- _No voy a morir por hacer un par de preguntas_ – Sonrió Charles comiendo con apetito – _Por cierto, gracias por traerme algo de comer._

 

\- _No lo hice por ti, si te dejo morir de hambre Erik me habría roto cada hueso del cuerpo_.

 

- ** _Eso puedes darlo por garantizado_** – Vino el gruñido desde el altavoz de la radio, aunque por el tono de su voz podía oírse que solo bromeaba en realidad.

 

Mirándolo con media sonrisa, señaló la radio con una expresión que decía “¿Ves?” y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando al chico a solas con Erik. Saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta con llave tras él, miró a su alrededor, un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, como si estuviese siendo observando, una mala sensación en la boca de su estómago que le decía que algo estaba a punto de suceder, sin embargo, se alejó del lugar en dirección a su apartamento, ignorando la figura tras él, que vigilaba el hogar de su difunto compañero, observando desde las sombras con una sonrisa casi sádica, su espalda apoyada contra un muro y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, dispuesto a observar y esperar hasta que pudiese divertirse con quien se había mudado a la casa de su última víctima y su eterno enemigo ¿Quién era ese pequeño ratoncito que, según sus hombres, había hecho amistad con el hombre que suponía el mayor peligro para su libertad trayendo a de nuevo a la mente de todos el nombre de Erik Lehnserr?


	7. Lázaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis criaturitas amorosas, al final iba a hacer un gran último capítulo y luego el bonus pero al final en lugar de Bonus, el ocho será el capítulo definitivo... Lo siento, a veces no me explico ni yo.

Aquella noche, con una sonrisa inocente, Charles confesó haber estado escuchando solo parte de la  conversación y bromeó con ellos, no obstante, se había despertado con el ruido de las llaves y lo había escuchado todo, incluyendo el nombre de Sebastian Shaw, por ello el día siguiente y a pesar de la clara intención de Logar de hacerle perder la pista, él siguió intentándolo, saliendo a la calle para buscar testigos, recorriendo kilómetros, haciendo llamadas, queriendo saber qué le ocultaba Erik, porqué no quería que él investigase y, por el tono de las voces de Erik y Logan, sonaba a que era algo serio con lo que, sin ninguna pista más, comenzó a seguir aquel conejo blanco hacia su madriguera. Tardó días, pero tras mucho buscar, la encontró la verdad bajo la superficie, escondida tras montones de noticias sin sentido y sucesos por toda Europa hasta que encontró al hombre, una foto de él para ser más exactos, con una mujer rubia que parecía ser su novia, sin embargo, lo que le llamó la atención fue esa sonrisa, una sonrisa cargada de amenazas que lanzaba en su dirección desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Sebastian Shaw era un reconocido hombre de negocios que fue a la bancarrota cuando fue acusado de colaborar en diversos grupos nazi, aunque la falta de dinero solo avivó su odio por los judíos, llevando a cabo lo impensable cuando torturó y mató al padre de un joven Erik Lehnserr, dejando al niño como único testigo, creyendo que el miedo le impediría hablar, sin embargo, el joven Lehnserr había sido firme en sus palabras y había señalado a Sebastian Shaw como culpable de la desaparición de su padre, enviando al hombre a la cárcel con el corazón lleno de odio por ser encarcelado.

Durante los siguientes días se dedicó en corazón y alma a buscar el lugar en el que se encontraba Sebastian, sin embargo, también creció en él el miedo porque se sentía observado, perseguido, no obstante, en cuanto se giraba no veía a nadie y eso lo ponía cada vez más nervioso y lo preocupaba más.

 

- _¿Por qué no hablas con la policía?_ – Preguntó Raven una noche que se había quedado a dormir en casa de su hermano por petición de este.

 

\- _Nadie puede saberlo, sabía en lo que me metía cuando empecé a hacer esto_ – Dijo Charles decidido.

 

\- _Eres mi hermano y te quiero, pero debes dejar ir esto, estás obsesionado, no me hagas llamar a mamá y a papá_ – Suplicó la chica – _Charles estoy preocupada por ti y no quiero perderte._

 

- _¡¿Me pides que lo abandone?! ¿Y si hubiese sido Hank? ¿Le habrías dejado ir?_ – Gritó el joven desesperado con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de hacerle comprender a su hermana lo que sentía, añadiendo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas en silencio, su voz ahora ronca– _Erik ha sabido hacerme sentir cosas que no sabía que podía, ha hecho que mire ese pedazo de chatarra de la misma forma en que tú miras a Hank, como si iluminase toda la habitación, sé que me dirás que no lo conozco, que no merece la pena pero sí lo hace y me ha hecho sentir así solo con su presencia y su voz. Por favor Raven, no puedo dejarle ir, no sin intentar todo en mis manos para salvarlo y queda menos de un día y medio para su muerte, ni siquiera me he atrevido a hablar con él en los últimos días por miedo a derrumbarme y decirle que le he fallado, él ha aceptado su propia muerte pero yo no… Yo no, estoy desesperado, por favor, te necesito..._

 

Ver a su hermano en tal estadode vulnerabilidad le rompía el corazón, parecía un cachorro perdido y herido, dejando escapar un suspiro terminó por llamar a Hank, entre los dos lo obligaron a bañarse, vestirse y a salir de la casa, para llevárselo a un pequeño bar no muy lejos de ahí, ayudarlo a relajarse, desinhibirse, dejando atrás una casa vacía y el eco de una voz llamando a Charles, una voz que nunca recibiría respuesta ya que nadie regresaría hasta pasado el amanecer, el eco de una frase aún resonando en el aire – **_Te encontraré, no importa cuanto me cueste._**

Era pasado mediodía cuando Charles se despertó, confuso, aturdido, tumbado boca abajo en el sofá con el teléfono en el suelo junto a él y un cubo no muy lejos, no había más rastro de su hermana y su amigo que una nota junto a un sándwich, una botella de agua y unos calmantes para su cabeza, que parecía retumbar ahora. Cerrando los ojos suspiró pesadamente y se obligó a sentarse, tomó el teléfono del suelo y entró en modo automático en cuanto vio que, en unas horas, todo habría acabado y tendría que llorar la pérdida y vivir en el vacío de no volver a escuchar aquella voz grave con un ligero rastro de acento alemán que había hecho que su corazón volviese a latir y todo porque no había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para encontrar a un único hombre en una ciudad no tan grande como para que pudiese esconderse tan bien, sobretodo siendo un extraño, necesitaba estar seguro de que no se equivocaba pero ya no había tiempo, todo... Por su culpa.

Su mente era puro ruido blanco, no podía pensar, no podía decidir, se comió el sándwich con apetito en apenas dos bocados y se tomó los calmantes y el agua antes de subir a la segunda planta, dejando un rastro de ropa de camino hacia su dormitorio hasta llegar a la ducha, en la cual se metió sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, abriendo el agua fría, dejando que esta lavase la vergüenza, el sudor y el dolor de su cuerpo de su piel y cerrando los ojos, con las manos contra la pared. Su cabeza estaba hacia adelante en gesto de derrota, su espalda curvada, cuando sus hombros comenzaron a agitarse con un llanto silencioso, mientras dejaba que el frío entumeciese sus sentidos, susurrando para sí mismo, casi como un mantra – _Lo Siento, lo siento, Erik, lo siento mucho, lo siento…_

 

Permaneció allí una hora hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, castigándose a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido como creerse que, por una vez en su vida, podía tomar la decisión correcta, luchar por lo que estaba bien y salvar a alguien completamente inocente que no merecía morir solo tirado en un charco de su propia sangre. Secándose y vistiéndose, se afeitó y cogiendo sus cosas salió de la casa en dirección a la comisaría para ver a Logan y decirle la verdad, decirle lo que sabía… Decirle que no podía más, que le dolía demasiado, sin embargo, en cuanto plantó sus pies en la entrada de la comisaría y vio la mirada de esperanza del detective no se atrevió, algo se retorció en su estómago mientras lo saludaba con una sonrisa forzosa y lo seguía a un restaurante cercano.

 

\- _¿Has hablado con él?_ – Preguntó Logan antes de dar un bocado a su hamburguesa mientras Charles permanecía con la mirada fija en la mesa, inmóvil, como un muñeco sin vida, viendo su estado Logan dejó su comida en el plato, suspirando pesadamente, tomó al chico con fuerza por la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos, con gesto severo, negando con la cabeza y una súplica en su mirada y en el tono de su voz – _No puedes hacernos esto Chuck, no ahora, solo un poco más y luego podrás estar con él, pero no puedes derrumbarte, no ahora._

- _Sebastian…_ – Musitó Charles mirando a Logan cansado.

 

El detective lo miró sorprendido, apartando la mano como si el contacto con su piel lo estuviese quemando antes de conectar las piezas y dejar escapar un largo suspiro – _Nos oíste._

 

- _Sí, lo siento, de verdad, no pretendía oír pero no pude evitarlo, estuve investigando desde aquel día_ …

 

- _¡¿Qué?!_ – Lo interrumpió Logan susurrando, entre furioso y decepcionado – _¿Tienes un deseo suicida? Erik quería mantenerte a salvo de todo esto, de él, le prometí que no te dejaría investigar… Chico, ese hombre es una alimaña, es de lo peor, encontré su rastro en papel, uno de sus alias, sí, él estaba aquí el día en que murió aunque no puedo poner el dedo sobre en qué parte de la ciudad estaba y es peligroso hablar de él en voz alta porque sospecho que aún está escondido por aquí, lo importante ahora es que vayas a casa y esperes a que esa radio se encienda y le digas a Erik que sí, que Shaw es quien lo matará, llevo diez años maldiciéndome a mí mismo por dejarme distraer por una chica, aquella noche había quedado en pasarme a verle pero Jean, una chica pelirroja de la que llevaba enamorado algún tiempo me distrajo en el bar en el que había parado y me hizo llegar tarde, él murió en mis brazos, se desangró y la mirada que había en sus ojos, vi la vida escaparse de su cuerpo..._

 

\- _Pero Logan, es tarde ¿Qué va a hacer?_

 

\- _Aunque tuviese ambos brazos y piernas atados él nunca se rendiría chico, no lo subestimes, ayúdalo, por favor_ – Dijo con voz grave y ronca el hombre, casi desesperado.

 

Charles asintió pensativo, despidiéndose de él y saliendo del restaurante, decidiendo caminar de regreso a casa, aprovechando el largo trayecto para aclarar su cabeza. Caminó entre la multitud de rostros sin rasgos definidos, no fijándose junto a quien pasaba, siendo empujado más de una vez al chocar su hombro con el de otra persona, en una de estas alguien lo empujó con demasiada fuerza y cerró los ojos automáticamente, demasiado cansado como para detener su caída pero no queriendo verse caer, sin embargo, el golpe nunca llegó, inseguro de lo que había pasado decidió mirar, encontrándose con su rostro contra el pecho cálido y fuerte de un hombre, de gran altura, una sonrisa bajo una barba de varios días y ojos del color del mar mirándolo con curiosidad y fascinación, casi ocultos por un sombrero, su rostro le resultaba familiar, pero en su estado actual no sabía donde situarlo, pronto unos brazos anchos y fuertes lo rodearon en un abrazo firme, labios rozando contra el lóbulo de su oreja mientras una voz capaz de hacer temblar sus rodillas y sacudir hasta su misma alma, susurró de forma íntima – _Ruhe, du bist in sicherheit, Mäuschen. **(1)**_

Los ojos del chico se abrieron en sorpresa, y enormes lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas y, tan pronto como había llegado, aquella calidez se desvaneció, el hombre desapareciendo entre la multitud. Charles se dio la vuelta, nadando a contracorriente entre la gente, buscándolo, su corazón latiendo enfurecido gritando el nombre de Erik, suplicando porque aquel hombre que lo había rescatado fuese él, no obstante, tras veinte minutos buscando no logró dar con él, su frente cubierta en sudor, sus músculos gritando de dolor, ya no sabía si aquello había sido una alucinación pero no pudo evitar sentirse más vivo que nunca, con la adrenalina bombeando en su corazón.

Ignorando la sensación de ser observado y el hecho de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, decidió seguir corriendo hacia casa, hacia Erik, para avisarlo, saber que aún quedaba un rastro de esperanza para poder tenerlo en sus brazos. El sudor ya frío pegaba la ropa a su cuerpo, provocándole una sensación de incomodidad, estaba cansado pero ya cerca de casa y ya había oscurecido, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuesen a acabar juntos al menos podría quitarse aquello de su conciencia y de su corazón, de repente, sintió una mano rodearle la cintura mientras algo duro presionaba disimuladamente contra su costado, escuchó un click metálico y una sensación fría recorrió su columna y miró con pánico hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con un rostro conocido, el rostro de Sebastian Shaw.

 

- _Charles Francis Xavier, cuando creía que no podías resultar más interesante vas y me sorprendes, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente_ – Susurró a su oído con una sonrisa – _Pero sé que eres un buen chico, y listo, por eso te vas a quedar callado y me vas a obedecer._

 

Se quedó mirándolo como un ciervo ante los faros de un coche cuando, de repente, el ruido de cristal rompiéndose tras ellos hizo que el agarre de Sebastian se volviese dudoso, momento que Charles aprovechó para echar a correr en dirección a su casa, en el fondo sabía que debería ir en busca de ayuda, un vecino, correr hasta la comisaría más cercana o incluso coger el teléfono que descansaba contra su muslo en su bolsillo, sin embargo, su corazón le decía que en casa estaría a salvo o, al menos, que podría avisar a Erik antes de morir, que uno de los dos pudiese vivir. Podía escuchar los apresurados pasos de Sebastian, su respiración agitada mientras él chocaba contra la puerta de entrada incapaz de detenerse, sacando apresurado las llaves de su bolsillo, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola con llave tras de sí, mirándola como si fuese un escudo y nada pudiese atravesarla. Una sombra apareció al otro lado de la puerta mientras Charles retrocedía lentamente cuando, de repente, un disparo ahogado resonó contra el metal del cerrojo antes de que esta recibiese una patada y se abriese revelando forma oscurecida de un Sebastian Shaw no muy contento.

 

\- _Tú vas a decirme inmediatamente ¿De qué conoces a Erik Lehnserr?_ – Gruñó el hombre con cara de pocos amigos, acercándose peligrosamente a él.

 

Charles no se atrevió a decir nada, buscó por el rabillo de su ojo la radio, guiándose por la luz, buscando la forma de llegar a ella, creyendo que podía engañarlo, fijó su mirada entre las escaleras y su atacante, dando un paso hacia allí, justo como había creído, Sebastian dio un paso hacia las escaleras esperando bloquearlo, sin embargo, Charles cogió la foto enmarcada y colgada de la pared tras él, golpeando a Shaw con ella antes de correr hacia la radio, logró coger el micrófono, cuando su asaltante lo golpeó, lanzándolo al suelo y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

 

- _No te lo volveré a decir ¿Qué tienes que ver con esa abominación?_ – Ordenó el hombre con una mano en el cuello de Charles, quien estiró la mano para llegar al micrófono, logrando alcanzarlo y apretar el botón mientras notaba los dedos de Shaw apretaban su cuello, haciendo que cada vez le faltase más el aire.

 

- _E- Erik_ – Logró decir Charles, lágrimas llenando sus ojos mientras cada vez le costaba más respirar, su corazón rompiéndose al ver la radio apagarse, de repente, tan pronto como la presión estuvo en su cuello desapareció, para encontrarse con el cañón del arma en su cara.

 

\- _Durante diez años nadie mencionó a Lehnserr y ahora llegas tú y empiezas a hacer preguntas, sobre él, sobre mí, no me gusta, ahora voy a contar hasta tres y si no me contestas, te mataré, ahora responde ¿A qué viene esa curiosidad?_

 

Charles se negó a responder, permaneciendo en silencio mientras Sebastian empezó a contar lentamente – _Uno…_

 

\- _Yo no sé que quieres…_ \- Mintió tratando de ganar tiempo.

 

\- _Dos…_ – Escupió con veneno.

 

El ruido de un arma siendo cargada tras Shaw los alertó a ambos y una grave y ronca gruñó tras ellos con un marcado acento – _Hast du mich vermisst? **(2)**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Ruhe, du bist in sicherheit, Mäuschen = Descansa, estás a salvo, Ratoncito.
> 
> (2) Hast du mich vermisst? = ¿Me echabas de menos? [Did you miss me?]


	8. Viviré por ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno amores, ya al fin el último capítulo (Aunque habrá un extra) <3 Gracias por leer y espero que hayáis disfrutado.

Sebastian se quedó paralizado y su cara perdió todo el color, como si hubiese visto o más bien oído, un fantasma. Se dio la vuelta, quedando completamente inmóvil, bloqueando la vista de Charles, quien se tapó el rostro con ambas manos por miedo a lo que pudiese pasar, apenas unos segundos antes de se pudiese oír un disparo y de sentir todo el peso frío del cuerpo de su atacante sobre él. Aterrorizado, trató de usar todas sus fuerzas para intentar empujarlo fuera de sí, sin atreverse a mirar lo que suponía que era el cadáver, sin embargo, pronto ese peso desapareció de encima de él con facilidad y notó a alguien a su lado una mano grande acariciando su mejilla y una voz grave susurrando a su oído – Diez años esperando para poder tenerte así de cerca.

 

Charles abrió los ojos, lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, rompiendo a llorar al ver frente a él al hombre que había detenido su caída aquella misma tarde, la sonrisa de tiburón, la barba rojiza y las pequeñas arrugas en el borde de aquellos ojos entre verdes y azules – _¿Erik?_

 

- _Bueno, la última vez que miré, sí, soy yo_ – Comentó el hombre con total normalidad, limpiándole una mejilla con el pulgar.

 

\- _P-Pero ¿Cómo? Yo creí que…_ – Logró decir entre sollozos, confuso, antes de echarse a los brazos del hombre ante él, agarrándose a su cuerpo como si fuese su salvavidas, como si pudiese desaparecer en cualquier segundo,el cansancio y, entonces, la frustración, la tristeza y el miedo que había acumulado durante los últimos días pasó factura y rompió a llorar contra su pecho.

 

Viéndolo vulnerable decidió dejarle desahogarse, no apartarse de él, tomándolo en brazos y subiendo las escaleras hasta el dormitorio principal, dejando a Charles sentado sobre la cama, arrodillado junto a él, susurrando bajo – _Ratoncito, te prometo que no me voy a ningún lado, pero necesito que me sueltes un momento para que pueda hacer un par de llamadas y luego te lo explicaré todo._

 

Aflojando su agarre, miró a Erik para ver si estaba siendo sincero y asintió – _Lo siento, debes pensar que soy un…_

 

- _Si esa frase no continúa con valiente, cabezota, determinado, amable y ahora mismo traumatizado, lo que es evidentemente lógico ya que alguien ha estado a punto de matarte, entonces no quiero oírlo_ – Lo interrumpió Erik besándole la frente y poniéndose en pie - _Vuelvo en seguida_.

Charles solo acertó a asentir con la cabeza, completamente confuso e intrigado con aquel hombre, casi sonriendo en cuanto este cerró la puerta. Escuchó su voz al otro lado de la puerta, hablando mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dejó caer hacia atrás, mirando hacia el techo y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de ambas manos, una sonrisa encontrando el camino hacia sus labios, aún incrédulo de que Erik estuviese allí, vivo, con él, no una voz a través de una máquina, si no el hombre de carne y hueso, su calor y su respiración cerca de él y, de repente, una sensación de triunfo, de euforia, lo hizo patalear y revolverse en la cama dejando escapar un pequeño grito de alegría.

 

- _Ya estoy de vuelta_ – Anunció Erik volviendo a entrar en el dormitorio y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 

- _¿Qué va a pasar con…?_

 

\- _Ahora vendrán a llevárselo y a arreglar la puerta, todo estará bien y tú estás a salvo ahora_ \- Sonríe caminando hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, acariciándole la mejilla.

 

Charles cerró los ojos suspirando, inclinándose hacia el toque de su salvador, el hombre que había vuelto de la misma muerte para llegar hasta él, sin embargo, se sintió confuso, algo en lo más hondo de su cerebro le decía que faltaban piezas del puzle, algo que aún no podía ver por ello no pudo evitar preguntar, poniendo su mano sobre la de Erik.

 

- _¿Qué sucede?_ – Preguntó Erik preocupado, besándole la frente.

 

\- _Hay algo que no entiendo._

 

\- _¿El qué?_

 

\- _¿Cómo es que no tengo ningún recuerdo nuevo? ¿Cómo es que nada ha cambiado pero tú estás aquí?_

 

Erik suspiró sonriendo, rodeando a Charles con sus brazos, acomodándose en la cama con él en su regazo – _Bueno, supongo que te debo una explicación sobre lo que pasó esta noche hace diez años._

 

Charles se acomodó en su regazo  de modo que pudiese ver sus expresiones al hablar, no queriendo apartar su vista de aquel rostro que había llegado a imaginar en incontables ocasiones pero que jamás llegó a asumir por completo que cada una de sus  acciones lo llevarían a ese instante.

 

\- _Ese día_ – Comenzó a decir el mayor acariciándole la cadera con el pulgar – _Después de mucho pensar en lo que supondría cambiar el destino, cambiar el futuro… Por que seamos sinceros, si yo no hubiese muerto, tú nunca habrías venido a esta casa y nunca nos habríamos conocido.Fingí irme a dormir antes de hora, me vine a este mismo dormitorio, cerré la puerta y cuando escuché una de las ventanas de la planta de abajo romperse le envié un mensaje a mi jefe, pidiéndole que mandase una patrulla a mi casa que alguien había un intruso y yo no tenía mi arma conmigo. Sebastian vino cuando yo estaba en cama, supuestamente dormido, sin embargo, cuando se acercó, lo pillé por sorpresa y me abalancé sobre él, durante la lucha me disparó en el pecho, la bala me rozó un pulmón, estuve muy cerca de no contarlo._

Charles lo miró con horror, llevando una de sus manos sobre el pecho del detective – _Erik, yo…_

 

\- _Ssshhhhh, no fue culpa tuya, es gracias a ti que estoy vivo_ – Murmuró el hombre besándole la frente, sonriendo al verlo arrugar la cara porque su barba le había rascado la nariz – _Cuando el coche patrulla llegó, Sebastian se dio a la fuga , los dos policías eran viejos amigos míos y de Logan, ellos entraron en la casa sin llamar y al escuchar ruido en la segunda planta vinieron, cuando me vieron en aquel estado me llevaron corriendo al hospital y solo pude sobrevivir por la rapidez con la que me pudieron atender._

- _Pero eso sigue sin explicar porqué nada ha cambiado_.

 

\- _Porque aproveché que Sebastian había escapado para que mi jefe me pusiese en protección de testigos mientras me estaba curando y a continuación me reincorporé al cuerpo como agente de la secreta, haciendo misiones encubiertas, puse mi casa en venta y le di una descripción a mi agente inmobiliario para que solo te la vendiese a ti no importase el qué, que rebajase el precio todo lo necesario… Así yo estaría muerto para el mundo y todo seguiría igual, pero siempre estuve buscando a Shaw para acabar con él, así podría volver…_

 

\- _Volver a tu antigua vida_ – Murmuró acariciándole el pecho de forma distraída.

 

\- _No, para volver a una nueva vida, una mucho mejor, aunque solo si mi vida me acepta_.

Charles permaneció en silencio, no queriendo presuponer, no queriendo decir lo que su corazón le gritaba pero no se atrevía a decir en voz alta, hasta que Erik le besó la sien, susurrando contra su pelo – _Pequeño, he corrido contra el tiempo y la misma muerte para poder tenerte entre mis brazos y te aseguro que estos diez años de soledad han merecido la pena por este instante y volvería a hacerlo otra vez_ – Lo miró a esos enormes y expresivos ojos azules, rascándose la barba con una mano antes de besarlo, apoyando su frente contra la del chico, sabiendo que no podría separarse de él, porque por él estaba vivo y pensaba utilizar esa vida para hacerle feliz.


	9. BONUS: La última pieza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno amores, este sí es el final, así que espero que disfrutéis y espero que nos veamos en mi próximo fic.

Raven estaba increíblemente preocupada por su hermano por eso, tras mucho insistir, logró convencer a Hank para que llamase a Logan y lo invitase a ir al apartamento de la pareja, donde esperaba convencer al mayor de que dejase de animar a Charles, de que le dijese que abandonase aquella locura, que su hermano necesitaba continuar adelante, necesitaba ser feliz.

 

- _Bienvenido, siento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí_ – Comentó Hank incómodo al abrir la puerta a Logan, quien parecía igual de incómodo que él.

 

- _Bien, ya estás aquí_ – Dijo Raven de brazos cruzados, mirándolo severa desde la puerta de la cocina.

 

Logan resopló, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, sentándose en la mesa del salón, esperando a que los dos chicos tomasen asiento frente a él – _Si esto es por Charles, deberíais dejar de preocuparos tanto, él está bien, yo mismo he ido a verlo esta mañana y estaba más que bien._

 

\- _¿Bien? ¿Tú llamas a estar obsesionado con ese hombre estar bien?_ – Vociferó Raven dando una palmada en la mesa con el ceño fruncido – _Creo que lo que dice mi hermano es verdad, sobretodo porque Charles se inventaría una locura, pero tal vez es mejor que se olvide de todo, hay cosas que no están hechas para suceder y la supervivencia de ese hombre no es una de ellas, sé que él es el mayor, pero quiero protegerlo, yo…_

 

\- _¿Has ido a verle?_ – La interrumpió Logan con media sonrisa.

 

Raven lo observó confusa por su expresión, mirando a Hank – _No, no he ido a verle, él se enfadó conmigo por decirle que abandonase todo esto, así que decidí darle su espacio._

 

Logan se echó a reír justo cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, levantando un dedo cogió la llamada, murmurando con una sonrisa antes de colgar la llamada – _Sí, en seguida voy, no empecéis sin mí._

 

- _Yo creo que todos deberíamos calmarnos ¿Y si preparo un poco de té?_ – Dijo Hank tratando de calmar los ánimos.

 

El detective se puso en pie – _Era Charles, es mejor que vengáis, os aseguro que queréis ver esto._

 

Raven abrió la boca para protestar, sin embargo, Hank la tomó de la mano, diciendo suave – _Por favor, confía en él y vamos, deja de discutir, por mí._

 

Su mirada se suavizó, sinceramente no podía decirle que no a Hank si la miraba con aquellos ojos de cachorro desvalido, así que asintió y decidió seguir a Logan sin decir nada más, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novio.

El viaje a casa de su hermano fue uno de los más silenciosos e incómodos que ninguno de los más jóvenes había tenido jamás, el silencio únicamente interrumpido por el ruido de la radio del coche.

 

Una vez llegaron frente a la casa, Logan aparcó en el camino de entrada y salió hacia el coche, esperando a los chicos frente a la puerta, quienes lo siguieron de cerca.

 

 _\- Logan ¿Estás seguro?_ – Preguntó Hank indeciso.

 

\- _Confía en mí chico, os vais a llevar una sorpresa, yo casi sufro un ataque al corazón de la impresión_ – Sonrió el mayor abriendo la puerta y entrando en la casa, diciendo en alto – _¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa!_

 

\- _¡Quiero el divorcio! Me gustan menos peludos_ – Vociferó entre risas alguien desde otra habitación.

 

Hank y Raven entraron confusos en la casa al oír aquella voz desconocida y aún más confusos cuando vieron a Charles aparecer, corriendo a los brazos de Logan y dándole un abrazo antes de decir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – _Por favor pasa, la parrilla está casi lista, a ver si puedes ayudar al chef maestro._

 

- _¿Te conté aquella vez que casi se quemó las cejas?_ – Preguntó con una sonrisa, una expresión que le hacía parecer más joven como si, de repente, un gran peso hubiese sido levantado de sus hombros, besando la frente de su anfitrión y adentrándose en la casa en dirección a la cocina y la puerta del jardín trasero.

 

La chica observó a su hermano mayor, arrepentida de su comportamiento al verlo tan feliz – _Charles, yo…_

 

- _Raven, no tienes que decir nada_ – Sonrió dando un breve abrazo a su hermana – _Entiendo que estabas preocupada, por favor, todo está bien ahora, por favor, pasad, habéis venido en el mejor momento._

 

\- _¿Por qué el primo del hombre lobo dice que le has dado permiso para tocar mi parrilla?_ – Dijo una voz masculina tras ellos justo antes de aparecer el hombre que pertenecía a aquella voz, ligeramente despeinado, con unos pantalones de algodón grises y una camiseta blanca, cuerpo musculado, que al llegar junto a Charles lo levantó en brazos robándole un beso.

 

- _Erik, tenemos invitados_ – Lo reprendió el más joven, dándole un manotazo en el pecho aunque echándose a reír.

 

- _Oh, lo siento_ – Asintió el hombre, sosteniendo a Charles con un brazo y extendiendo el otro hacia la pareja, quienes lo miraban como si fuese un fantasma – _Soy Erik Lehnserr._

 

Raven y Hank observaron boquiabiertos a Erik, reconociéndolo como el hombre de los recortes de noticias que anunciaban su muerte y que Charles había tenido empapelando las cuatro paredes del salón, sin embargo, tras el shock inicial le tomaron la mano, presentándose.

 

\- _Lehnserr, ven aquí inmediatamente_ – Se escuchó la voz de Logan desde el jardín.

 

\- _Lo siento ratoncito, debo volver al campo de batalla, el premio es el dominio de la parrilla_ – Susurró Erik al oído de Charles, besándole la mejilla y dejándolo en el suelo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

 

- _Era…_

 

- _Sí, era él_ – Sonrió Charles mirando a su hermana – _Siento habértelo hecho pasar mal estos días pero, realmente ha merecido la pena, te lo garantizo._

 

\- _Yo soy un hombre de ciencia pero, lo que has hecho aquí es increíble_ – Murmuró Hank incrédulo.

 

\- _Y las noticias no acaban ahí, tras hablar con Erik largo y tendido, he decidido dejar mi puesto en el laboratorio, no es mal lugar, pero no soy feliz allí así que voy a volver a la universidad, hacerme genetista, tal vez incluso profesor_ – Anunció con una expresión de euforia.

 

- _¡Enhorabuena!_ – Gritó Raven entusiasmada por las noticias, abrazando a su hermano.

 

Hank entró en la casa pasando junto a los hermanos cuando desde la parte trasera de la casa se escuchó la voz de Erik y la de Logan a través de la cocina, ambos discutiendo como un viejo matrimonio. Charles hizo un gesto a su hermana y su amigo para que fuesen al jardín donde los dos policías intentaban manejar la parrilla de la barbacoa y riendo cerró la puerta, sin duda su vida había dado un vuelco en las últimas semanas y era una locura, sin embargo, a pesar de todos los riesgos que había corrido, del miedo que había pasado, en el instante en que abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el hombre al que había aprendido a amar antes incluso de ver, todo cobró sentido, como las piezas encontradas de un viejo puzzle sin terminar, encajando al fin en su lugar.


End file.
